Anti-lipemic agents in current use include such diverse compounds as ethyl p-chlorophenoxyisobutyrate (clofibrate), nicotinic acid, thyroxine, certain estrogens and the bis(p-chlorophenyl)-acetal of 1-methyl-4-piperidyl glyoxylate.